Snow
by yaoisthegame
Summary: Lavi found enjoyment in counting... But why? It's my christmas fic for lucky :D... Merry christmas!


**Disclaimer: don't own….**

**Warning: ooc, au, unbeta-ed (bad grammar)**

* * *

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven."

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Uhm...L-Lavi. The party had started already. Others are looking for you."

Not looking to the other man, Lavi continued to slouch in front of his window.

"Hush, Allen. You're being loud." He mumbled. "18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23."

"I'm sorry, Lavi. But join us soon, okay?"

Allen's worried silver eyes focused on him for a moment before he turned and closed the door.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

The door opened vehemently.

"What the fuck is this, usagi?!" Kanda snarled.

"506. 507. 508. 509. 510."

"WHAT THE FUCK, BAKA USAGI! What is your problem?" Kanda yelled.

"Shhhhh, Kanda. You're distracting me." He mumbled. Emerald eyes don't even spare him a glance.

Kanda became stiffed then scowled.

"517. 518. 519. 520. 521. 522. 523."

"Tch. Whatever, usagi. Do what you want!" The raven said impassively and then slammed the door shut.

**After an hour...**

The door opened slowly, revealing a short, almost bald old man. Black eyes soundlessly watched the red haired boy with perceptive eyes, then turned and left quietly as he came in.

**After two hours...**

"Uncle, Lavi?"

A girl with short black hair and golden eyes hesitantly said.

"Are you okay?" Asked another girl with long hair tied in pigtails, and a pair of shining amethyst eyes. The two meekly strode in, concern apparent on their faces.

Lavi remained motionless.

"Ssshhh...Rhode, Linalee, please be quiet. We'll play later. But now, I need to be alone." He silently said.

Biting their lower lips, both girls nodded. They threw Lavi another worried glance the quietly abandoned the tranquil looking red head.

* * *

**Another 10 minutes passed...**

"4553. 4554. 4555. 4556. 4557. 4558."

"Lovely?" Called out the raven man at the door.

"4559. 4560. 4561."

His crimson haired lover paid him no mind. He remained still; gaze darted outside their window and continued counting soundlessly. Tyki languidly advanced inside with précised steps. Positioned himself behind his mumbling lover and with accurate move, snaked his arms around his lover's waist. Gently, he sag his cheek on Lavi's crimson hair.

"What's wrong, lovely? You've been here for a while, and for a while I mean hours already." He whispered and tightened his hug. "It's you're party. You're the one who planned this. Are not happy with the result? Why are you here, alone, in our room?"

"4565." Lavi mumbled.

"What?" Tyki asked.

Lavi turned around and stared at his raven lover's handsome visage.

"4565. I counted 4565 fallen snow." He said smiling wide.

"You counted the falling snow?" Tyki bewilderedly queried.

Nodding, Lavi circled his arms blissfully on his lover's neck.

"It's not hard, really. There are lots of them fallen freely... So, I just kept on counting till you came here and hugged me.

Still stunned the raven asked. "Why?"

"4565, then multiply it in... Let say 10,000! Since there's thousands of snow fall at the same time. Then the result will be the Christmas that I want to spend with you holding me like this." Lavi said voice became a little shaky. His emerald green eyes showed the love and affection he felt for the man standing in front of him.

Tyki's callous hand touched the red haired cheek, which the latter contentedly leaned on and basked its warmth. Pair of golden eyes locked with gleaming emerald green irises, Tyki love so much. Slowly, Tyki leaned down his head and captured Lavi's lips. He kissed him with tenderly; showing his lover how much he love him, adore him, and how much he wanted and him on his life. He needed this man to be alive. That Tyki willing to do anything just for him.

The lack of air broke the lovers' passionate kiss. Connecting his forehead to the other man, Tyki smile the most loving and tender smile Lavi ever seen.

"Then I guess we need to go out and count all the fallen snow on the street." Tyki stated softly.

"Why?"

"For I want to spend my life with you for eternity." Tyki's voice trembled with so much emotions building inside him. He felt his heart will burst anytime soon.

"I love you so much, lovely. More than life itself." He confessed, staring straight at the misty emerald orbs. He can also felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I love you too, Tyki. Too much that I would be devastated without you." Lavi passionately replied. Tears flowing freely.

Tyki smiled and bestowed Lavi another chased kissed, to the redhead's dismay. The raven chuckled when the other man pouted.

"I reckoned that it's time for us to go downstairs. Our guest has been waiting there for you, worried and all. Especially Allen, Kanda, and those little girls." He said. Brushes his lover's tears wet cheeks with his both thumbs.

Lavi just nodded and smile. They trotted out the room and hand in hand went down to face their waiting friends.

Downstairs, Tyki and Lavi was welcomed with a boisterous scream of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? So much fluff? Hehe. Anyhow, did any of you have tried what Lavi did? Well, I tried, in the rain not in snow. Stupid? Yeah, but it's quite fun to do when your being attack by the killer boredom. I only lasted 5 minutes though, because it only frustrates me to no end. LOLs =D

Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like.

-emagehtsioay.


End file.
